lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Wilde
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Avenger When you attack a foe, you may roll a d6 for your damage die instead of a d10, and permanently lower your enemy’s armour by 1. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) You may just list your GEAR here: * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * 12 coins. * Fist wraps (hand, two-handed, +1 damage, 1 weight) * Bo (Staff) (reach, two-handed, 1 weight) * Poultices and herbs (2 uses, slow, 1 weight) and bandages (3 uses, slow, 0 weight) * Weighted clothes (1 armor, 3 weight) * 40 coins Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Chi Fighter * When you take a few moments to power up in battle, take 1d4 damage (ignores armor) and gain 1 Chi. Powering up is a process that takes up your concentration, and puts wear and strain on your body. You may have up to 3 Chi, and you lose your Chi once you're out of battle. When you deal damage or inflict lust, add your Chi to the amount dealt. * Deft Steps * While you wear no armor and carry no shield, you have +1 armor. Also, when you're in an enemy's reach but they're out of your reach, you don’t need to Defy Danger to get an attack on them. * Whirlwind * Through intense focus you can effectively strike out with multiple limbs at different targets within range, even taking one or two steps between opponents if necessary. When you attack two opponents simultaneously, roll Hack and Slash once with a -1 penalty, and apply the outcome to both targets. Roll damage twice and deal the higher result as damage to each target. * Meditate * When you concentrate your focus and energy into healing, roll+CON. On a hit, you are restored; heal 2d10 HP or reduce lust by 2d10. On a 7-9, your lack of awareness is taken advantage of or the strain injures you somehow, GM's choice. * Living Weapon * Fists, elbows, knees, feet, head… you’ve learned how to make every part of yourself into an effective weapon. * How did you get this way? * • I honed my skills in the streets and taverns, then fought for money in the arenas * What motivates you to keep doing such intense training? * • It's the only way I know to keep myself alive. Plus, I wanna be a contender. I value the sport. * When you Hack and Slash, what is the nature and name of your unarmed style? Choose one. * • I hammer through defenses: ___________ (roll+STR, +1 damage, forceful) * • I strike fast and strategically: Punishing Blows (roll+DEX, piercing 2) * • I channel mystical energy: ___________ (roll+CON, -1 damage) * Also: When you attack something harmful with unarmed strikes, such as headbutting plate armor, or parrying a sword by slapping it aside, you don’t need to Defy Danger. Sex Moves * Pleasure Points * You have full knowledge of pressure points throughout the humanoid body. When you strike at your enemy's pressure points, your attack is considered a sexual attack, in addition to dealing damage as usual; you cause erotic pleasure or pain. When you would deal damage, instead, you can inflict a status effect of your choice that lingers for the rest of the battle, such as blindness, numbness, or priapism. * Limber Limbs * When you perform a sexual attack with your hands or feet, take +1 to the roll. Choking, smothering, fingering, handjobs, footjobs, and squeezing all benefit from this bonus, as well. Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters